


Chaos Is Coming Again

by Avenge_Bucky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Completely, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, It is an AU, M/M, Oh! Stiles' dad is a-okay! He's not hurt, Okay so first off, Slow Build, Void Stiles, Well - Freeform, an au, fluff-ish, ima fight him, it's gonna be on helluva ride, not much violence?, nvm it has void!stiles, scott's kind of an asshole, theos a dick, well this is actually kinda of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Bucky/pseuds/Avenge_Bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo...we all know him. And we all know he's not a good person. And Stiles, Stiles isn't in a good position right now. With Scott leaving him for good, and none of his friends wanting anything to do with him? And then Theo just pushes his buttons and then finally...he just cracks and the one person he never wanted to come back is out in the open once again and now? Now, Beacon Hills is in for some true chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Is Coming Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've had this idea for a few days, maybe a week actually and I just now decided to write it cause the title popped into my head and yep, didn't wanna lose it. Soo, let's get this started!!

Stiles felt alone, just him in his house, all the lights off and curled up under his blanket but it wasn't keeping him warm at all. Scott just left and he didn't think he was coming back. He felt a lump form in his throat and his eyes stung from the tears forming. He could feel the panic rising and he took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down but that usually never worked. He always had to have someone with him, an anchor. But his one anchor just left him, for good. 

They were arguing. Again. They always seemed to be arguing lately. Either about Allison, Scott's dad or something Stiles did that Scott didn't agree with. But this one was different, Stiles saw it before it even started. Like this was the finish line, the last lap before everything was over. Stiles only had to bring up Theo before he saw Scott tense and give an irritated answer back. Scott new that Stiles didn't like Theo, or trust him. But did that matter to Scott? Nah, Scott was the kind who trusted anyone and everyone. Well, besides his own friend of course.

"But Scott-" Stiles tried.

"Stop," Scott growled, glaring at Stiles, "I'm done talking about this."

"We haven't talked at all!" Stiles burst, hands flying up before dropping back down to his sides with a light thump, "Every time I bring it up, you avoid it, or you yell at me!"

"That's because you always have something negative to say! Always trying to get us to turn our back on him or distrust him." Scott said, turning toward Stiles' front door and was about to walk out but Stiles got his reply out faster than he had hoped.

"That's because I don't trust him!"

Scott wheeled around to face him, "You don't trust anyone Stiles! You didn't trust Derek, Peter, or Allison! Not even me at one point!" 

"See! That's you're issue Scott! You trust everyone! Everyone besides me, your best friend!" Stiles was full on yelling now, his veins in his neck popping out. He felt his face heat up and can feel the adrenaline run through him.

"Maybe cause I don't think you're trustworthy anymore Stiles!"

And just like that, the room was silent. The tension in the room was thick and Stiles could feel himself backing up, "You-"  He croaked before clearing his throat and nodding, before saying one word that hurt him more than anything, "Go."

And Scott did without any complaint, not even a sorry. He just turned and walked out. Stiles heard his bike starting before it took off down the street and that's how Stiles' ended up here he is now, under his blanket, burrowing his head into his pillow and trying to hold in his sobs. 

He lasted five minutes. 

By the time his dad got home, he was shaking by the force of it all and he felt like he was going to hyperventilate soon but then he felt strong, familiar arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and turned around and buried his face in his father's chest. He always felt better in his dad's arms, they've been comforting him all of his life.

"You're okay, Stiles, you're okay," His dad said, rocking them back and forth. He felt deja vu creep up on him, back from when he had nightmares after his mom died and then before the Nogitsune. And now Scott leaving him. So many questions were running through his head; 'Was he coming back?', 'Where'd he go?', Does he hate me?'. And deep down, Stiles knew the answer to every question, and they were definitely ones he didn't like. 

"You're okay," His dad would whisper over and over, but truth be told, Stiles wasn't okay. Not at all but he's going to let his dad try and convince him as much as he can. 

"I-it hurt d-da-dad," Stiles sobbed, gripping his dad's shirt tightly. He's never felt this much pain before, well, besides from when his mom died, but this pain was foreign, rare. Something he wasn't use to but Stiles knew he'd get familiar with the feeling soon. He knew Scott wasn't coming back, he wasn't going to call him, sneak in his window at night, or have movie nights with him, and just the thought of No Scott, made the pain in Stile' chest hurt all the more. 

"I know son," John said, stroking Stiles' hair, rocking them slightly, "I know, you'll be okay, I promise. You'll be okay."

After so long, Stiles began to feel numb. His sobs ceased, his shaking came to a minimum and he was breathing deeply. He went limp in his father's arms and just stared at the plain wall over his dad's shoulder with a blank look on his face. 

When John noticed Stiles' lack of response, he pulled him back and looked at him and what he saw on his son's face was heartbreaking. That shine, that twinkle of excitement and happiness was gone from his eyes, he had bags, his skin was paler than usual and had chapped lips. He looked sickly and John knew his son would need help if things didn't get better and he didn't think things would get better soon. Hell, he doesn't even know what happened, all he knows is that he needs to be there for his son and dammit, that's what he's gonna do, even if it means taking days off of work and Stiles staying at home.

"Stiles?" He asked, cupping his cheek with one hand, "Stiles what's wrong?" But Stiles stayed silent, kept staring at the wall, blinking every few seconds. 

John just frowned and pulled his son into his arms again. 

He'll talk to Scott later on, maybe he knew what was going on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm so sorry this is a short chapter!!! But, it was just sitting in my drafts for a while and it was gonna be deleted soon but I have school work so I just cooked up what I can before continuing my homework!! Thank you guys for reading and I promise, next chapter will be longer!!


End file.
